Darkness In You
by SodariBangYifan
Summary: (Chap 2 is UP)/"Jangan pernah kau sekali-kali jatuh cinta dengannya,Hyung"/"Maaf...tapi kita tidak bisa bersama"/"Dia pemegang Holly Arrow"/"Aku tidak peduli jika Tuhan membenciku karena jatuh cinta padamu"/ Warn: BoysLove,OOC/Main Sulay/Slight!Kray/Slight!SuDo/All official pairing Up soon/Sucks at summary. Better story inside/Mind to RnR?/
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness In You**

Disclaimer : Segenap jajaran Cast bukan punya Saya. Their belong to Themselves. Saya cuman minjem buat dijadiin sasaran amukan(cielah) buat nuangin ide nulis yang tiba-tiba muncul saat selesai minum Minute Maid Pulp* Orange(Heh? Malah ngiklan).

Warning: BoysLove,OOC,Romance gagal,Fantasy gagal, Suspense gagal,Dark gagal*padahal udah dipillox(?)... Typo masih bertebaran bagai kecoa(?) di muka bumi pertiwi ini

Cast: Suho,Lay,D.O ,Kris, Baekhyun dan semesta(?) EXO member dan cast lainnya yang masih dalam negosiasi kontrak(?)

.

.

.

Hoy..balik lagi dengan Saya,Makhluk Gaje bin Always Galau tiap malam jumat(?). And i'm finally over with the Uri Dragon issue. Well, apapun keputusannya,support aja.

Kali ini balik lagi dengan cerita yang berbeda dari biasanya, yaitu sebuah Fanfic Serius*Pasang muka serius ala Lu-ge*

Hope you guys like it ,karena bit out of box sedikit dari my style karena biasanya buat komedi . Disini cuman pingin menantang diri sendiri dalam kemampuan nulis aja.

Inspired by tulisan di tumblr tentang Lay oppa yang too angelic to be true x

Mind to read and review?

ZF

...

"_OMO..oppa is so angelic"_

"_His kindness is undeniable"_

"_His heart is like a newborn baby"_

"_And he is the most innocent person in the world..Kyaaaa "_

"Dasar manusia bodoh",seseorang berkata dari balik laptopnya

"_If his angelic sweetness personality is fake,i would lose my faith in humanity"_

"Maafkan aku tapi sepertinya kamu sudah kehilangan kepercayaanmu pada kemanusiaan . Dan dia juga bukan manusia..dasar bodoh",pria itu kemudian tertawa kecil dari balik laptopnya

"Kenapa kamu tertawa sendiri,D.O-yah?"

Sebuah suara lembut mengagetkan pria bermata bulat itu yang sedari tadi serius memandangi layar tersebut.

"Ah anni hyung, hanya membaca beberapa opini penggemar"

D.O kemudian menunjukkan isi halaman Tumblr. Tentang Lay,sang unicorn healer.

"Apa yang kau baca? Ah...hem hem...betul sekali yang dikatakan penggemar kita. Manusia pabo itu terlalu baik..bahkan too good for his own good ",Suho tersenyum sambil mengingat namja manis yang entah kenapa beberapa bulan ini selalu mengusik tidur dan mimpi-mimpinya.

"Hyung kelihatan seperti jatuh cinta padanya",D.O berkata sinis

Busted.

"Ishh..Bicara apa sih kamu? Hubunganku sama saja dengan semua member",Suho mengelak

"Yakin?Setahuku hyung keliatan paling panik saat Lay hyung cedera saat di Show Champion"

"Yak! Humm...Entahlah...aku sendiri bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri"

"Heol..Eh hyung?",D.O membalas

"Nee?"

"Apa hyung percaya dengan itu semua?",Kyungsoo bertanya kepada Suho

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lay hyung...Kebaikannya...Betapa manis dan sopan dia bersikap...Bagaimana kalau itu hanyalah akting saja? Bagaimana kalau dia itu sebenarnya iblis?"

Suho hanya mengangkat alisnya sebelah. Dia heran sejak kapan dongsaeng favoritnya ini berpikiran seperti itu.

"Astaga bicara apa kau ini. Kurasa kau terlalu banyak menonton film horor. Sudahlah temani aku berbelanja kebutuhan makanan kita. Member EXO-M akan pulang siang ini",Suho kemudian memotong pembicaraan si dongsaeng bermata besar favoritnya yang kadang sangat abstrak.

...

"Ah...home sweet home."

"Haish berisik sekali kau,Badut Dae"

"I miss you too,Byun Baekhyun. Dimana ciuman selamat datangku?"

"Disgusting..eunghh..rasakan ciuman dari bantal ini",Baekhyun kemudian membuang bantal ke arah Chen yang kemudian mengundang tawa seluruh member

"Uhmmmmm...brukk.",seseorang menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa di ruang tv

"Ya Tuhan Zhang Yixing...Kita baru 5 menit menginjakkan kaki ke dorm EXO K dan yang kau lakukan adalah tidur? Yak Zhang Freaking Idiot Emotionless Yixing...ireona",Luhan kemudian menendang bokong Yixing yang sedari tadi sudah menutup telinganya dengan tangannya mendengar omelan Luhan yang terkesan seperti ibu-ibu arisan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu,Xingie?",Kris berkata pelan kepada sosok yang terbaring di sofa tersebut

"Seperti habis terjatuh dari langit ke tujuh .Salahkan badan bodoh ini"

"Resikomu sendiri memilih badan ini. Kau perlu sesuatu?",Kris mengusap rambut hitam namja tersebut.

"Anni...aku hanya perlu Gege sedikit menjauh dariku karena D.O sudah melihat kita dengan tatapan aneh",Lay kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah seorang namja bermata besar yang mengamati mereka diam-diam dari tadi.

Kris kemudian tersadar dan menatap balik Kyungsoo yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai

"Kau tahu... sebenarnya aku benci tatapan anak itu. Mengingatkanku pada tatapan si brengsek itu"

"Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang berpikir seperti itu saat pertama kali melihatnya dan hebatnya diantara semua member ,hanya dia yang tidak bisa kubaca pikirannya",Lay tersenyum tipis

"Alright shut you mouth everybody..Pesan dari manager-hyung untuk pembagian kamar..Laxy hyung dengan si tiang listrik ",suara Suho menginterupsi percakapan Kris dan Lay

"Kita punya 2 tiang listrik disini hyung. Yang mana Suho?",Xiumin bertanya kepada Suho

"Yang bergigi paling putih dengan senyum Pedofil "

"ohhh"

"Hoy...senyumku tidak pedo,hyung",Chanyeol menggerutu kesal

"Then explain the way you smile at Byun Baekhyun...

"Eh itu..."

"Busted,right? Okay move onto next pair ...Jongdae kau dengan Tao, Sehunnie masih tetap Baekhyunnie ,Umin-hyung dengan Kkamjong ,D.O kau dengan Luhan-hyung and good luck with ",Suho dan para member lain tertawa minus Lay yang sudah tertidur dan D.O yang menggerutu kesal akan nasib bokong indahnya yang akan menjadi 'kicking bag' oleh si bad sleeper,Luhan.

"dan ini berarti menyisakan aku dan Lay",Suho kemudian tersenyum hangat kepada sosok yang sudah berada di alam mimpi sekarang

"Itu jelas sekali kan?",seseorang di belakang berkata pelan

"Ah iya sih tapi bagaimana dengan Kris-ge?",seseorang lain dari belakang berkata lagi

"Wow sepertinya ini akan menjadi perang antara dua leader kita...Uangku masih untuk Kris Ge",bisik seseorang

"Tentu saja pemenangnya Suho hyung,badut bodoh"

"Berbisik apa kalian huh?",Suho yang samar-samar mendengar pembicaraan ketiga makhluk tersebut sedikit penasaran.

"Annii...",Baekhyun langsung menjawab tidak dan berlari ke arah dapur

"Baekhyun-hyung dan Chen-hyung sedang berbicara tentang Suho hyung yang kelihatannya jatuh cinta dengan Lay hyung dan Kris ge yang..umphhhh"

Perkataan Tao terpotong karena Chen tiba-tiba menutup mulut si panda tersebut.

"Huh?",Suho menatap dongsaengnya aneh.

Eh wait...barusan apa yang bilangnya?Astaga...Sebegitu obvious kah sikapnya..',seketika muka Suho memerah

"Pabo..magnae sialan",Chen langsung memukul lengan Tao.."Eh kenapa wajahmu merah begitu hyung? Owhh owh..owhh..jangan bilang kalau...",Chen tersenyum jahil

"Sudahlah..cepat mandi sana. Atau kau akan kehilangan setengah jatah makan siangmu..Eh mana Yixing?",Suho menatap sofa yang kini kosong.

"Sudah digendong Kris hyung ke kamarnya. Mana pakai bridal style ... sweet sekali",Chen berkata

"Yang berarti aku akan tidur denganmu Hyung..Well sampai Lay-hyung bangun dan kembali ke kamar kalian berdua",Chanyeol berkata

"Mereka berdua memang cocok sekali. Kris hyung yang manly dan dan Lay hyung yang gentle dan lembut",Kai berkata sambil asyik memainkan handphonenya ikut memanasi

"Eh tapi bagaimana dengan Taoris?",member lain bertanya tentang official couple yang memang akrab ini.

"Tao setuju saja jika Kris ge dan Lay ge bersama. Mereka manis sekali seperti bubble tea yang dibeli Sehuna bersama Tao beberapa minggu lalu",Tao mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum ke arah Sehun yang balik tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu di China,Kris dan Lay selalu bersama. Tidak pernah ada satu hari pun terpisah. Kemanapun Lay pergi,Kris akan selalu mengikutinya dari belakang .Mengawasinya",Luhan berkata ikut memanasi keadaan sambil asyik menatap layar ipad-nya

"Seperti pasangan kekasih saja..Kyaa..I ship Kray",Baekhyun langsung berteriak kencang yang membuat sebagian member menutup telinga mereka

"Bagiku seperti pasangan tuan muda dan pelayannya yang bodoh",D.O menyambung malas

"Hah? D.O hyung merusak suasananya saja. Ada-ada saja. Biasanya tidak seperti itu",Kai berkata heran.

"Sudah cukup. Kalian ini hanya bicara aneh-aneh saja",Suho langsung memberhentikan percakapan aneh tersebut.

"Aigoo...ada yang cemburu"

"Aku mendengar ada suara pecahan dari arah hati seseorang",Sehun berkata datar sambil asyik melihat Luhan yang sedang bermain Temple Run.

"Sudah cepat katakan saja perasaanmu. Sebelum too late..too late..."

Sementara itu D.O hanya memandang dari kejauhan sambil menghela napas

'_Kamu mau tahu arti dari namanya?'_

'_Apa itu,kakek?'_

'_Itu adalah anagram dari The Son of The Dawn..yang berarti...'_

_Mata D.O membesar karena ini_

'_The Fallen',gumamnya pelan_

...

"Ehm Kris?"Lay yang kaget diangkat tiba-tiba oleh Kris perlahan terbangun

"Shhshh..kembali tidur saja"

Kris kemudian membaringkan Lay ke ranjang tersebut dan membuka sepatu serta kaos kaki milik pemilik dimple manis tersebut

"Sleep with me here"

"Badanku terlalu hina untuk bersanding denganmu di atas ranjang tersebut"

"Turuti saja aku...Jangan sampai aku memaksamu. Ingat... aku masih Mastermu,Kris"

Kris kemudian menghela nafas dan berbaring disamping Lay

"Masih saja manja,pemaksa dan menyebalkan",Kris berkata sambil mencium rambut Lay.

Lay kemudian sedikit menaikkan kepalanya ke atas dada Kris.

"Lukamu bagaimana,Master?"

"Tidak usah khawatir. Goresan seperti itu tidak akan membunuhku. Walau aku akui,orang-orang bodoh itu cukup kreatif dengan mengoleskan racun ke pedang mereka..pheww setidaknya cukup untuk membuat tubuh manusiaku menderita",Lay berkata

Masih teringat oleh Kris beberapa hari lalu,ketika berburu mencari darah suci dan betapa mereka dijebak oleh 'The Bleachers',kelompok pemburu makhluk gaib yang berhasil menusuk Lay dengan pedang betapa Kris harus menenangkan semua member EXO M yang terkejut melihat Lay yang demam tinggi dan muntah-muntah sampai harus dirawat di rumah ,blame it on their human form yang tidak mampu menahan racun tersebut.

Ah iya. Benar. Mereka bukan manusia. Kris dan Lay. Mereka adalah makhluk cantik terbuang yang sering disebut Iblis dalam kitab-kitab suci. Iblis yang menyerupai manusia dan mereka mempunyai misi penting di dunia ini.

"Tidak usah mengingatnya. Aku sudah baik-baik saja. Ingat..aku tidak akan mati oleh mainan anak kecil seperti itu. Aku hanya akan mati oleh Holly Arrow saja",Lay berkata setelah membaca pikiran Kris.

"Humm...baiklah Master"

"Sudah..tidurlah. Aku lelah sekali. Gara-gara menaikki burung besi sialan itu...Benar-benar membuatku ingin muntah...hoamm",Lay kemudian menutup matanya perlahan

Kris kemudian tersenyum pelan setelah mendengar dengkuran dari sosok disampingnya, sebelum akhirnya memasuki alam mimpi juga.

...

"Tidak salah lagi..Ini ,"sosok berjubah putih itu berkata kepada sosok disampingnya sambil menunjukkan bekas cairan berwarna keemasan

"Ah...finally..I found you",sosok itu tersenyum.

...

"Eunghhh sudah berapa lama aku tertidur...Astaga badanku sakit semua rasanya ",seorang namja terbangun dan perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidur

"Sudah bangun?",terdengar suara lembut dari arah belakang

"Ehh Suho hyung kau mengagetkanku...",Lay kemudian tersenyum hangat melihat sosok yang memanggilnya tadi. Dan betapa Suho menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung 'menerkam' sosok di depannya ini

"Eumm..maaf aku masuk kamarmu dan Kris tanpa izin."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula seharusnya aku sekamar dengan hyung kan?"

'Eh bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Bukankah tadi dia sudah tidur saat pembagian kamar?',Batin Suho heran

"Mandi sana. Setelah itu makan malam. Kami akan menunggumu ",Suho akhirnya berkata

"Baiklah hyung. Aku akan kesana 7 menit lagi"

"You'd better be. Aku tidak mau melihat monyet-monyet kelaparan tersebut bertingkah lebih bising lagi seperti tikus kawin "

Yixing tertawa kecil sambil membuka pakaiannya.

Dan betapa Suho hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya melihat betapa indahnya kulit putih susu makhluk dihadapannya. Eh tapi tunggu ...terlihat bekas luka di bagian kanan bawah perut Yixing.

"Itu?",Suho berkata sambil menunjuk bekas luka tersebut.

"Ah ini...tergores kenop pintu saat di China, Hanya luka kecil. No big deal "

"Ah kamu ini ceroboh sekali..Bukannya kamu itu hemofilia?Bagaimana kalau lukanya parah huh?Ah benar-benar kamu ini...aku dengar kau masuk rumah sakit beberapa hari lalu saat di China. Ya tuhan,Zhang Yixing..kau ini..Seharusnya kamu lebih menjaga dirimu dengan hati-hati dan lebih baik...",Suho berkata dengan nada khawatir

"Yes Mom",Lay menjawab sambil memberi hormat dengan tangannya kepada Suho yang kemudian mengusap rambut Lay sambil berkata 'Good Boy'

"...dan Yixing?"

"Nee,hyung?",Lay yang kini sudah memakai handuk kemudian menatap Suho

"Umm jadi begini...",Suho menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

"Hm?Ada apa?"

'Now or never Kim Joonmyeon',suara dalam kepala Suho berkecamuk

"Maukahkamukeluardengankusabtumalamnanti?",Suho akhirnya berkata cepat sambil melihat lantai di bawahnya

Zing...sreshhhh

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup dan air keran dibuka ...

'Humphh...dasar bodoh...',Suho mendengus kecewa ketika melihat Lay sudah menutup pintu kamar mandi

"Apa yang kulakukan? Aigoo Memalukan sekali...Kim Joonmyeon bodoh',Batin Suho sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya

Dan ketika Suho akan beranjak dari kamar tersebut,

"Dengan senang hati hyung..dan kau sama sekali tidak bodoh",terdengar teriakan dari kamar mandi dan betapa Suho tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk jungkir balik seperti gadis 13 tahun yang baru saja mendapat hadiah Bra pertamanya.

"Eh kenapa dia bisa tahu pikiranku lagi? Ah itu mungkin pertanda kalau kita memang sehati..Yehett',Suho melompat kegirangan tanpa menghiraukan pandangan aneh Sehun yang saat itu lewat di depannya

...

"Bagaimana dengan Lay hyung?",tanya Chanyeol di ruang tivi

"Dia sudah bangun. Sekarang dia sedang mandi. 7 menit lagi dia akan kesini",Suho berkata masih sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa dengan senyumanmu itu,hyung? Mencurigakan sekali"

"Ah tidak apa-apa,Chanyeol"

"Aktingmu itu sangat buruk,hyung. Ayolah ada apa antara kau dan Lay hyung?",Chanyeol bertanya sambil ber-smirk ria

"Kau dan Lay hyung tidak berbuat apa-apa kan di kamar tadi?",Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada menggoda

"Yak! Dasar ChanBaek. Berisik kalian . Mending aku bicara pada Kyungsoo saja. Sebagai satu-satunya yang waras disini"

...

"Lalalala...Baby don't cry tonight..",Lay bernyanyi sambil memakai baju sehabis mandi tadi.

Seketika lampu menjadi kelap kelip di ruangan tersebut dan suasana dingin tiba-tiba menyelimuti.

"Ini...",Lay berkata sambil melihat bunga es yang jatuh di tangannya. Familiar.

"Long time no see brother.."

Mata Yixing langsung membulat melihat sosok di cermin tersebut

"Gabriel",Lay berkata lirih

...

"Kyungsoo,aku akan memberitahu sesuatu padamu"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku berhasil mengajak Yixing kencan sabtu malam nanti dan jika memungkinkan aku akan mengatakan perasaanku sebenarnya",Suho berkata sambil tersenyum cerah

Mata Kyungsoo langsung membulat besar dan seketika badan Suho terhempas ke dinding dekat mereka

Mata hitam D.O yang marah tersebut bertemu dengan mata hitam terkejut Suho atas reaksi D.O

"Jangan pernah kau jatuh cinta dengannya",ancam D.O dengan suara yang sangat aneh dan tidak seperti biasanya sambil memegang kerah baju Suho dengan kuat.

...

Sosok berambut putih dan bermata biru itu hanya memandangi Lay yang masih terkejut melihatnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?",Lay akhirnya bertanya

"Aku Gabriel. And i know it all. Well agak susah sebenarnya mencarimu. Kuakui tamengmu cukup kuat...Tapi aku harus berterima kasih kepada 'The Bleachers'yang telah melukaimu dan meninggalkan secerah darah emasmu di jalan"

"Humphh..Genius bastard...Apa maksudmu kesini?,"Lay berkata dingin

"Astaga...kejam sekali nada bicaramu...You used to be sweeter back in the days,lil' bro"

"Sudah cukup basa-basimu. Sekarang cepat katakan apa maumu?Kau tidak akan datang jauh-jauh dari posisi terhormatmu di Eden hanya untuk say hello kan?",Lay berkata sedikit meninggikan suaranya

"Aww masih saja tidak sabaran seperti biasanya. Dan kau seharusnya tahu kalau _To the point is nae style aniya_",Gabriel kemudian smirk ke arah Lay yang menatap Gabriel benci

"bagaimana kalau sedikit pertunjukkan sebelum itu?"Gabriel akhirnya berkata dan tersenyum aneh ke arah Lay

"Firasatku selalu buruk tiap kali kau tersenyum"

"You know me so well,brother. Well sepertinya aku _sangat _merindukan sosok aslimu. Sosok indah bermata kuning berambut Platina dan jangan lupa sayap hitammu yang anggun itu",Gabriel berkata kemudian menyentuh dahi Lay

Mata Lay seketika membesar.

"Don't you da...Arkkkkkhhhhhhhhh",Lay kemudian jatuh tersungkur ke bawah lantai

Dan seketika seuntas cahaya hitam muncul dari sekeliling tubuh Lay.

Sementara itu Gabriel hanya tersenyum sambil bertepuk tangan

"Cantik sekali,adikku tersayang...Lucifer"

...

TBC

Gimana?Gaje?Aneh?Absurd?

Ta-da... Konsep kali ini adalah Angel and Demons.

Konsepnya emang agak bingungin*orangnya juga*

Feel free to pm me or ask me kalau ada pertanyaan

*Kalau gak ada juga #aku ravovoh*

Hope you guys like it. More project in the future for you guys Hehe.

Ditunggu cuap-cuapnya di kotak repiewww.

I will love you forever deh

Until next time, See you xoxo

~ZF~


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkness In You**

.

.

.

Cast: Masih sama seperti yang chapter sebelumnya

Disclaimer: Cast-nya sadly minjem and doesn't belong to me. Cerita murni dari hasil pertapaan saya 1 menit 60 detik di mana-mana hatimu senang

Warning: Semakin Gaje,OOC,dan Aneh plus chapter ini ada beberapa kosakata dan kalimat yang agak harsh dan 'ambigu'

Jadi,interpretasinya menurut pikiran masing-masing yaa ^^

xxx

Hoy people..SodariBangYifan balik lagi dengan Newest chapter of kisah yang agak aneh ini

Big Thanks buat yang udah baca dan review*Tebar KisseuKisseu*

Mian baru bisa diupdate sekarang karena lagi sibuk laporan plus responsi plus puasa(loh hubungannya?) plus galau abis ngintipin preview Happy Camp

And ditambah sekarang kulit manggis kini ada ekstraknya :D *Okay vixx abaikan*

Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget untuk amalannya di kotak amal di bawah ini

Happy Reading

x

...

"_Cantik sekali,adikku tersayang...Lucifer"_

...

"_Kau yakin dengan tubuh ini?"_

"_Tidak ada alternatif lain lagi. Aku dapat merasakan The Bleachers semakin dekat. Lagipula kau telah mengambil tubuh lelaki yang mati overdosis tersebut"_

"_Mianhae. Aku tidak tega sosokmu yang indah itu ternodai oleh keadaannya yang sudah tidak suci lagi dan penuh dengan zat narkoba menjijikkan"_

"_Aigoo..padahal dia tampan dan tinggi..Now..tell me tentang anak laki-laki di depan kita" _

"_Zhang Yixing..."_

"_Ah...Zhang Yixing...kebetulan sekali namanya "_

"Aku tahu_, Master. Well, Zhang Yixing.14 tahun. Tertabrak mobil demi menyelamatkan seekor anak kucing. Dia memiliki Hemofilia parah. Sehingga tidak bisa terselamatkan akibat darah yang cukup baru saja meninggalkan bumi beberapa menit lalu"_

"_Ah tipikal anak yang berjiwa pahlawan dan baik hati. Pantas saja keluarganya serta semua orang menangis seperti itu... Heol, sayang sekali anak manis ini akan menjadi boneka kegelapan",sosok berambut platina itu menyentuh wajah anak yang terbujur kaku di ruangan _

"_Aku tahu Master...Anda sudah siap?"_

"_Nee"_

"_Good luck dan I'll see you soon,Master"_

"_Nee, Ceberus. Aku masuk dulu"_

_Sosok itu kemudian menghilang masuk ke dalam tubuh kaku tersebut_

"_No...Xing ah...don't leave us here",seorang wanita berusia 30 tahun lebih masih menangis di depan ranjang seorang anak laki-laki_

"_Maafkan kami Tuan dan Nyonya Zhang. Kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin,tapi sepertinya Tuhan lebih menyayanginya"_

"_Uhuk..uhuk",terdengar batukan kecil dari sosok di ranjang tersebut_

"_Eh,dok...Beep..beep..beep...dok...lihat alatnya hidup lagi"_

"_Ah?Apa?Tidak mungkin...Ini...Nadinya kembali normal,tidak ada pendarahan dari dalam bahkan bekas lukanya lenyap... ini suatu keajaiban...Kita mendapatkannya kembali",dokter tersebut berkata dengan senangnya setelah selesai memeriksa anak laki-laki didepannya_

"_Oh my Xing Tuo",wanita itu langsung memeluk sosok yang terbangun tersebut_

"_Ma?"_

"_my baby, my precious baby. Jangan pernah tinggalkan kami lagi seperti itu..oh terima kasih Tuhan",wanita dengan mata sayu itu kemudian memeluk sosok di depannya itu_

"_Tidak akan,Ma. Xing janji...",sosok anak laki-laki tersebut membalas pelukan wanita didepannya. _

_'Hummphh dasar bodoh',batinnya sambil tersenyum sinis_

_Terlihat beberapa orang berpakaian hitam sedang berkeliaran di taman di luar kamar rumah sakit tersebut_

"_Brengsek"_

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Aku kehilangan sinyalnya,Ketua. Padahal baru saja sinyalnya sangat kuat disini"_

"_Somehow i can feel the presence of him...Here",pria tua itu kemudian melihat sejenak ke dalam kamar rumah sakit tersebut_

"_Jadi kita gagal,kek?",tanya sosok kecil disamping pria tua tersebut_

"_Untuk saat ini Kyungsoo. Si sialan itu sepertinya berganti tubuh lagi"_

...

D.O masih menatap Suho dengan pandangan nanar

"D.O-yahh..",lirih Suho

"Aku tekankan sekali lagi,,hyung...Jangan pernah sekali-kali kau jatuh cinta padanya hyung"

"Kenapa?Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Sekali kukatakan tidak boleh, tetap tidak boleh..Dia itu..."

Deg.

'Ohok..kenapa dadaku terasa sakit?Perasaan apa ini?',Batin D.O sambil meremas dadanya

"D.O-yah ,kau tidak apa-apa?",nada suara Suho berubah cemas melihat D.O yang tiba-tiba pucat.

D.O pun jatuh bersimpuh.

"D.O..Astaga kamu tidak apa-apa? ",Suho langsung duduk bersimpuh juga melihat keadaan D.O.

Terselip nada khawatir melihat keadaan D.O yang tiba-tiba jatuh seperti itu

"Hyung...dadaku sakit",ringis D.O

"Kau tidak apa? Perlu aku panggil dokter atau apa kita harus ke rumah sakit? ",Suho berkata dengan panik

"Tidak..tidak usah..aku sudah tidak apa-apa",D.O berkata sambil meremas dadanya yang sedikit sakit.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa?Ah sebentar aku ambilkan air buatmu"

D.O hanya mengangguk pelan

'Ya Tuhan perasaan apa ini? Tidak enak sekali. Semoga bukan pertanda buruk',Batin D.O yang kini meminum air pemberian Suho.

...

"Ge, menurutmu tas ini bagus tidak?"

"Bagus Tao. Tapi yang biru lebih cocok denganmu..Lihat motifnya cocok dengan jaket birumu itu",Kris berkata sambil menunjuk tas dalam katalog majalah tersebut.

"Ah benar juga..Kau benar-benar seorang Fashionista,ge...heol,kenapa tiba-tiba dingin begini? Yak!Oh Sehun kecilkan Ac-nya sedikit"

"Kecilkan saja sendiri"

"Dasar magnae sialan"

"I love you too,Zitao hyung"

"Eh bunga es? Aneh sekali...Da aku harap ini bukan salah satu _prank _kalian,ChanBaek",Luhan berbicara setelah merasakan sesuatu menyentuh tangannya

"Yak!Kenapa selalu kami yang disalahkan? Dari tadi kami disini tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Benarkan,Yeollie?",pria imut itu kemudian menoleh kepada pria tinggi yang duduk disampingnya yang menganggukkan kepalanya

"Mungkin Yixing hyung. Dia tidak keluar kamar dari tadi. Dan kita harus ingat kalau dia cukup jenius dalam mengerjai seseorang...remember that time when he changed all the toothpaste with Kris hyung facial foam"

"Ah bisa juga ...tapi setahuku Lay hyung langsung kembali ke sleeping beauty mode on-ya sejak kita tiba disini",Chen menambahkan

Semua kemudian memandang bunga-bunga es yang berjatuhan semakin banyak. Setitik bunga es kemudian jatuh di pinggir hidung Kris yang kemudian membuatnya tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Ini..Oh tidak...",Kris langsung tersigap dan bangun dari tempat duduk tersebut

"Eh ge ...kau tidak apa-apa?Kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu?",Tao bertanya polos

"Diam disini dan jangan pergi ke lantai atas",Kris berteriak kencang membuat Tao dan hampir semua member di ruang tengah terkejut

Semua member kemudian hanya memandang aneh dan heran kepada Kris yang sudah menaiki tangga dengan berlari setelah berteriak seperti itu tiba-tiba.

...

"Wah..wah...sosokmu masih cantik dan anggun seperti dulu ya",Gabriel tersenyum kepada sosok berambut platina dihadapannya

"Terkutuk kau Gabriel"

"You're welcome...Aigoo...aku baru menyadari betapa aku sangat merindukan sosokmu yang ini. Walau kuakui sosok manusiamu tidak buruk juga"

Lay mengeram dengan taringnya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan keinginanmu untuk melihat bentuk asliku...Sekarang cepat katakan apa maumu disini"

"Ah tunggu dulu...masih ada satu tamu yang belum ada disini"

"Master",terdengar teriakan dari arah pintu.

Entah Kris harus bersyukur atau tidak karena kamar mereka paling ujung, sehingga kemungkinan besar tidak akan terdengar teriakan dan suara apapun dari arah kamar tersebut

"Ah Bintang tamu terakhir kita...sang anjing penjaga bermata indah ...Masih bodoh dan setia seperti biasa rupanya. Sayang sekali, Kau tahu kamu bisa saja menjadi salah satu dari..."

Perkataan Gabriel terpotong setelah perlahan mata Kris mulai berubah warnanya dan kukunya berubah tajam. Terlihat taring mulai keluar dari mulut wajah tampannya.

"Heol cute"

"Ceberus,pergi dari sini"

"Tapi..."

"Keluar dari sini..Ini terlalu berbahaya"

"Heol,manis sekali kalian berdua...Well..well sepertinya pestanya sudah tidak seru lagi pfft...Baiklah langsung saja... Sebenarnya aku kesini karena ingin memberitahu kalian sesuatu"

"Apa itu?"

"Well..."

...

"Hey,Jongdae cepat telepon restoran ayam goreng yang biasa kita pesan",Suho berkata  
"Tumben memesan makanan ,hyung. D.O kenapa tidak masak?",Jongdae bertanya sedikit heran

"Dia sedang tidak enak badan",Suho menambahkan

"Well,itu menjelaskan bad mouth habitnya hari ini",Kai ikut menjawab

"Syukurlah aku kira pms-nya bertambah parah"

"Aku mendengarmu Baekhyun",terdengar teriakan dari kamar belakang

"Oopsiee..kkaebsong"

"Dimana Kris dan Lay?",Suho bertanya setelah melihat semua membernya yang berada di ruang tengah tersebut

"Lay hyung belum turun dari kamarnya dan Kris hyung pergi ke lantai atas setelah berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.",Chanyeol berkata sambil tersenyum dengan lebarnya

"Mungkin dia mulai lapar",Xiumin menambahkan

"Atau mungkin Kris hyung ke kamarnya Lay hyung",Baekhyun berbicara

"Dan mereka berdua melakukan 'itu'",Kai tiba-tiba berbicara

"Mwo?"

"Ah...Kim Kai...Mungkinkah pikiran kita sama?.Tentang 'itu'..",Sehun membalas jawaban Kai dengan senyum yang agak aneh

"Tentu saja. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi kita akan mendengar suara erangan-erang..

Pletak..pletak

Dasar magnae mesum..."

Sehun dan Kai hanya meringis setelah merasakan 'kasih sayang'(baca: dilempar bantal) oleh para hyung 'tercinta' mereka

"Pesanannya akan tiba 20 menit lagi. Sebaiknya kau memanggil Kris hyung dan Lay hyung ke bawah,Suho hyung"

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Oh ayolah hyung..aku tahu dalam hatimu itu sekarang sedang bergejolak seperti lautan yang sedang terkena badai mendengar kalau mungkin Kris hyung dan Lay hyung sedang berduaan di dalam kamar dan...

"Yak!Berhenti menggodaku Kim Jongdae"

...

"Well...Keturunan Michael ada disini..Di Seoul"

"Mwo?Bukankah semuanya sudah dihabisi saat perang?",Kris berkata heran

"Sepertinya ada satu yang lolos ..Dan aku rasa...",Gabriel berhenti sejenak dan melihat ke arah Lay

"Kau menuduhku melepaskannya? Cih kau lupa siapa yang sudah membuatku terusir dari Eden? dan kau menuduhku menyelamatkan keturunan seorang makhluk yang aku bersumpah jika aku bertemu dengannya akan kuhabisi dia dan kulempar ke neraka terdalam...Jangan bercanda"

"Aigoo brother ...aku hanya membuat suatu asumsi. Dan lagipula..aku harap kau tidak lupa kalau kalian berdua memang punya sedikit 'sejarah' yang cukup manis..Oh that beautiful times ketika sang Lucifer yang agung ja..."

Brukkk..seketika sosok bersayap putih itu terhempas ke dinding

"Tutup mulutmu atau aku akan dengan senang hati menjadi makhluk terakhir yang kau lihat",Lay berkata sambil mengeluarkan kuku tajamnya yang mulai menyentuh wajah Gabriel

"Keturunan Michael itu membawa Holly Arrow",Gabriel berkata dingin

Lay cukup terkejut dengan perkataan Gabriel barusan dan melepaskan cengkramannya dari leher Gabriel

"Apa?"

...

"Kenapa kalian mendorongku seperti ini?"

"Buka saja hyung"

"Oh Semoga tidak ada apa-apa, kalau tidak maka ini akan menjadi the best Love affairs in entire kpop world"

"Benar sekali Baekkie"

"Aku rasa kalian berdua terlalu banyak membaca Fanfiction","Suho hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menjawab perkataan dongsaengnya

Tepat saat Suho akan mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut

"_Semua makhluk di Eden dan Underworld mencarinya sekarang. Perintah langsung dari Father."_

'Eh suara siapa itu?Asing sekali..Wait..Eden?Underworld?Father? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?',Suho membatin penasaran

"_Apa Father takut?Cih..dan dia yang menciptakan perang waktu itu "_

'Itu seperti suara Yixing,tapi kenapa suaranya terdengar lebih deep dan husky seperti itu..Wah dia terdengar sexy...Ya Tuhan apa yang aku pikirkan..fokus Joonmyeon yang tampan..Ini bukan saat untuk fanboying',batin Suho sambil memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri

"Eh hyung kenapa kau malah menguping di pintu seperti itu? ayo cepat ketuk pintunya...Makanannya sudah menunggu",Chen mengingatkan

"Baiklah...hey tapi ada apa dengan handycam tersebut?",Suho menunjuk kepada benda hitam yang dipegang Baekhyun

"Siapa tahu ada kejadian yang menarik..dan Tentu saja ini tidak boleh terlewatkan",Baekhyun tersenyum jahil

"Ah kau jenius, Byun Baek",Chen menepuk-nepuk pundak pria berambut hitam disampingnya

"Always,Kim Dae"

"Beagle Line sialan..."

"_Arghhhh"_

Terdengar suara erangan kecil dari arah kamar tersebut

"Eh kenapa ada suara erangan seperti itu?",mata Chen sedikit membulat karena terkejut

"Yehettt,sepertinya ini sudah dimulai...MC Baekhyun disini dalam XOXO biggest love affair 2014...",

"_faster ge.. faster"_

"_Yes Master"_

"OMO..OMO...apa yang barusan aku dengar?",Baekhyun sedikit terkejut kemudian langsung menutup mulut sambil masih memegang handycam kecil tersebut

Dan betapa Suho hanya bisa terdiam menahan emosinya yang sedari tadi dan hanya bisa mengeluarkan aura hitam(?) yang cukup dahsyat

"_Kau yang terhebat ge, tidak salah kau adalah budakku yang paling setia...i love you"_

That's it

Tidak bisa menahan emosi lagi,Suho langsung meraih kenop pintu dan langsung membuka pintu tersebut yang kebetulan saja tidak dikunci

"SUDAH CUKUP...YAK!LAXY HYUNG, LAY... APA YANG KALIAN LAKU...kan?"

TBC...

Gimana?Gaje?Aneh?Absurd? Sorry cliffhangernya kayak gitu

Thanks buat semua yang sudah review chapter. It means so much to me*bowbow*#yang rajin ya# dan Buat para readers sekalian*bowbow* yang udah berminat baca ff abal ini

Feel free to pm or message me if you have something or two things to ask

See you Next time

ZF

P.S Jangan lupa nonton EXO Happy Camp..di laptop masing-masing

Dan Met Puasa buat yang menjalankan

EXO!Let's love 3


End file.
